Star Fox: Loss and Corruption
by spectre89
Summary: Fox McCloud endured the loss of his father James McCloud, rising to lead the team and save the Lylat System from Andross. But when tragedy strikes Fox and the team again, how will Star Fox confront a mysteriously familiar threat to the Lylat System?


Hello all, and welcome to a new story of mine. I'm sure there are some of you who were expecting an update to Failsafe, but rest assured I have not dropped that story. However, I felt like I needed a different medium to keep the creative juices flowing, and seeing as how I'm a huge Star Fox fan, I decided to write a story. Now, just to clarify, this is an old skool Star Fox story; I'm a fan of Fara Phoenix, (in case you don't know who she is, just look up the old Nintendo Power comics, that is where her character originated from) so we won't be seeing any Krystal in this particular story. That, and quite frankly there is just too few stories with Fara in them, just like Sally Acorn. So as will Failsafe, I'll be taking Star Fox and co. on more gritty, and since they're mercenaries, more militaristic story. This story takes place largely after the events of SNES/N64 Star Fox, as I'll be mixing a bit from those two. I realize this prologue is short, but I hope it will sate your appetite for now. Enjoy!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Fox characters or comic characters in this story.

Prologue

The planet Macbeth rotated slowly among the stars, scores of ships of varying sizes and shapes scurrying out and about it's many docking stations and refueling ports. A strictly industrial planet, Macbeth served as the Lylat system's center for anything and everything related to aerospace technology. While the planet typically hosted a steady stream of cargo ships, science vessels, and military cruisers, today saw the arrival of a unique trio of interstellar fighters. Resting upon one of the Cornerian Army's refueling depots, the sleek aircraft seemed anxious to be on their way. The same could be said of their lead pilot.

James McCloud sat idly within his Arwing starfighter, strumming his gloved hand impatiently along the dash. As the leader of the famous Star Fox mercenary team, James was not accustomed to just sitting around doing nothing. The red fox had always had a penchant for taking action; as accounts of his near legendary performance at the Cornerian Academy could attest to. _Well, I guess I might as well relax while I have the chance; there's no telling how long this op is going to take_ he mused, staring off into deep space.

His aggressive demeanor was partly why he had formed Star Fox, along with long time academy friend Peppy Hare, and former Cornerian pilot Pigma Dengar. While time in the military had honed his skills, James had always believed that he could accomplish more on his own terms. The other part lay squarely on James' son, Fox. The vulpine wanted to provide for his son, and mercenary work seemed like a more lucrative opportunity than a military career. Though James' decision put him at risk more often, the payoff had been well worth it. In time Star Fox's successes had earned them the undisputed reputation as the best mercenaries in the Lylat System. So much so that they now found themselves in the employ of the Cornerian military.

"**How you doing over there James?**" Peppy's voice suddenly crackled over the comm, drawing the ace pilot out of his thoughts.

James glanced out toward his friend's Arwing. A gray rabbit of stocky build, Peppy had been James' friend through thick and thin, as well as an able pilot. While the hare wasn't the caliber pilot that James was, he more than made up for it through his analytical and tactical knowledge in combat. Outside of Star Fox, Peppy played an important role within James' family life, practically an uncle to James' son, Fox. His presence had been extremely important to James and Fox, when Vixy, James' wife, had died under mysterious circumstances.

James raised his hand to his headset, pressing the comm switch. "Oh, you know Peppy, just admiring Macbeth's scenic view. Not like there's anything important going on or anything." The fox replied sarcastically.

Peppy chuckled over the comm.** "Sorry James, I want to get this mission over with too, but Pigma seemed pretty serious about this appointment of his. Not sure why it couldn't wait till after the mission though.**"

A stout and rather large pig, Pigma Dengar rounded out Star Fox's third team member. While not as close personally to James as Peppy, Pigma maintained a professional friendship with his teammates. Originally a pilot in the Cornerian military, Pigma joined the team with the promise that mercenary work would pay better than the military. While a superb pilot in his own right, Pigma's aviation talents were often overshadowed by his oft blatant greed and covetous nature toward money. Despite this, the third team member had never failed Star Fox.

"Don't I remember hearing that it wouldn't take any longer than to refuel the Arwings?" James questioned lightly, peering over at the now finished refueling robots.

"**Well, you know Pigma as well as I do; if there's money involved then he's not going to rush it.**"

James sighed. "Yeah, well it better be something for the team," he spoke in an annoyed tone, "I don't want to have to rescue him from a bunch of loan sharks again."

Peppy simply chuckled in reply, as a silence settle between the two pilots. After a time, the hare spoke up again, his voice more serious as it crackled over the comm.

"**James?**"

"Yeah Peppy?" The vulpine replied.

"**I know you don't like hearing it, but I've got a bad feeling about this one.**"

James sighed. He usually made it a point that the team wouldn't get caught up in what ifs and bad feelings prior to missions. It made it harder to focus, and more difficult work together; critical aspects when in battle. But, truth be told, James was having his own doubts about the mission that lay ahead; and this wasn't a routine mission.

"No, no, I hear ya Pep." The ace pilot replied in a tired voice. "To be honest, I'm not feeling to good about it either."

The mission in question was a reconnaissance of the planet Venom, issued directly from General Pepper, head of the Cornerian military. A wasteland, Venom was the location that the mad scientist Andross Oikonny had been exiled to following his descent into madness. His experiments becoming more and more unethical, General Pepper was forced to banish Andross following the explosion of a failed test that destroyed nearly half the Cornerian capital. Five years had since passed peacefully in the Lylat System, the lack of disturbance from Venom confirming General Pepper's hope that Andross had perished.

Until now.

_James, this is a strange one._ General Pepper's voice resonated in the pilot's mind, the memory still fresh. _We've intercepted odd radiation signals coming from Venom_, the General continued. _I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think that this was of the utmost importance to the security of the Lylat System,_ the older hound dog spoke in a curt and official voice honed by years of military service. _I need you and your team to find out what's going on._

_Not a problem general, we're always glad to help out the military. _James reminisced as he heard his own voice.

The general's demeanor softened as he had turned to face the pilot. _I won't lie to you James, I've got a bad feeling about this one. Take care out there, and good luck._

_A bad feeling,_ James mentally groaned. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help but agree with the general and his wing mate. But he couldn't worry about that now. They were now on the final jump before Venom, and he needed to have a clear head.

_Which is really starting to get old, now that I think about it._ James thought. "Glad I put in the order for that ship." he said aloud to himself.

"**What's that James?**" Peppy's voice came over the comm.

James grimaced. He had forgotten to close the channel. Originally he had wanted to keep the Great Fox a secret, but now was as good a time as any.

"Uh, well figured with all the jobs we have around Lylat, it would be easier to operate out of a mobile ship that we could dock the Arwings in."

"**Sounds a little pricey there James, but not a bad idea**. The hare replied thoughtfully, surprising James slightly. He had expected to hare to blow up in his face about making such an expensive move. "**I was actually thinking the same thing a while ago,**" the hare continued,"**looked at a few freighters that would be able to house the Arwings. Little cramped, but I think it should-**"

"Dreadnought." James cringed slightly as he cut off his teammate.

"**What?**" Peppy said flatly.

"Yeah it's ah..., it's a dreadnought." The vulpine added lightly, trying to ease the news to his friend. "Real nice one too, made by Space Dynamics."

"**A dreadnought?**" Peppy's voice exploded into James' cockpit. "**How in the hell are we going to pay for that?**"

James was about to reply when a third, more guttural voice broke in over the comm.

"**Really James, I thought I was the trigger happy one when came to money.**"

James peered over at Pigma's Arwing, as the third member of Star Fox climbed into his fighter. Thankful for the break in Peppy's tirade, the vulpine changed the subject. "About time you showed up Pigma, thought you said that this meeting of yours would only take a minute."

"**Sorry James, but you know you can't just race through these things; time is money and I make the most of my time.**"

"Well I hope you had the team in mind while you were wheeling and dealing in there." James mentioned off handedly, as he began his preflight checks.

"**Believe me,**" Pigma chuckled, "**this deal will change Star Fox forever.**"

"Can't wait." The fox replied absently.

"**Hope so. Ya know, now that we're up to our eyeballs in debt an all.**" Peppy commented sourly.

Ignoring the remark, James keyed in the last few checks on his Arwing. Satisfied, the vulpine pilot addressed his team mates.

"Alright boys, ready to get out of here?"

"**Green here.**" Peppy replied.

"**Ditto.**" Pigma added.

"Good. Let's get this show on the road."

Moments later the trio were clear of the refueling platform, their formation pointing toward Venom.

"Alright listen up." James spoke quickly, addressing the rest of the team. "I know that this is supposed to be a recon mission, but with Andross possibly involved..."

"**It'll be anything but a recon.**" Peppy finished dryly.

"**I'd put money on it.**" Pigma commented lightly.

"Exactly. So we're not going to wait for any kind of ambush. Charge lasers and have Nova bombs ready to go."

Both pilots confirmed briefly over the comm, arming their Arwings.

James continued. "From here we're tactical. Keep the channel clear and call signs only."

"Jackrabbit copies Sly Fox." Peppy returned, switching to their call signs.

"Swine hears you over here." Pigma replied.

"Prep Arwings for warp." James snapped off, muscle memory and years of experience taking over.

Each Arwing's iconic wings pivoted backward, until the wings were flush with the pointed fuselage. The engines began to hum in unison, each building the thrust required to catapult the fighters across the stars.

A blinking green light with a chirp from the dash confirmed that James' engine was primed and ready. Glancing to either side of him, the fox received a quick thumbs up from wingmen, their Arwings also ready to go.

James took a deep breath. He looked down to his right, just under the dash where he had small snap shot tucked away. Fox and Vixy smiled back at him, Fox hoisted up on his mother's shoulders.

James allowed himself a small smile as he briefly touched the photo. _See you Fox. I'll be back soon_. _Promise_.

"**Sly Fox?**" Peppy's curious voice came through the comm, startling James.

"Right." The red fox said lightly, pulling his gaze from the photo. "Jumping to Venom in 3..." The Arwings began to hum louder, bright blue energy gathering near the rear of each fighter. "2..." James continued, hands gliding over the dash to make a last minute changes as the energy continued to build. "1..." The hum finally reached it's climax, alarm lights dancing around the cockpit of each Arwing.

"Warp." James snapped quickly, thrusting the throttle forward. His Arwing exploded forward, as the stars around him stretched into thin bright lines, filling the black of space in white.

Each Arwing disappeared into deep space leaving Macbeth quietly behind, as StarFox made their rendezvous with Venom and fate.


End file.
